So Are You
by mk10
Summary: Azimio and Karofsky stay back to harass Kurt, but Karofsky doesn't know his own strength.


*I don't own anything to do with gLee*

* * *

><p>Azimio and Karofksy knew him. They knew his class timetable, they knew what time he entered the building and they knew what time he would be leaving the building. Azimio looked at his watch. It was 4.55pm. Kurt would be at his locker any minute getting his books ready for tomorrow. As they stood around the corner waiting, they talked.<p>

"So, it's true?"

Karofsky looked around the corner. "What?"

"That you're... you know, gay?"

Karofsky sighed and shuffled uncomfortably. "Y-yeah."

Azimio stood in silence for a moment. Karofsky was slightly nervous.

"It's cool" Azimio confirmed. "Just don't go hittin' on me."

Karofsky smiled and looked around. The look in his eyes changed. "There he is."

Azimio smiled. "Let's go."

With that they both strutted towards their target.

"'Sup, Fancy!"

Kurt didn't bother to turn around, he just continued to pack his bag. They stepped closer and spun him around, holding him against the locker. He saw Karofsky and looked surprised.

"Dave? What are you-"

Azimio teased, "Oooh, Dave? On a first name basis already are we?" He laughed.

Karofsky turned to his friend. "Shut up." He then turned to Kurt.

"Yeah, I thought about what you said in Figgins' office and you know what? I respectfully decline."

Kurt shifted underneath both of their huge hands. "What would either of you know about respect?"

Karofsky got angrier. "You can talk! How about a respect of privacy you queer-"

He all of a sudden got a glimpse of Kurt's shirt underneath his jacket.

"Oh, Z. What do we have here?"

"Let's take a look shall we?" He laughed.

They ripped open Kurt's red jacket and pulled it off of him violently sending him flying to the ground. He immediately shot up to stand.

Azimio laughed. "Likes boys, huh? Where's yours Dave?"

Karofsky got more uncomfortable. "Knock it off, Z."

Kurt stood tall. "Where is yours, Dave? Oh, that's right I forgot. You don't want everyone to know. Tell me, what are you really ashamed of? That you're gay or that you're not even man enough to admit it?"

Azimio looked at his friend who was irate. Dave cursed under his breath.

"You little fa-"

Azimio then thought. Wait, why can he say it when he's... I don't get it.

Dave cracked his knuckles and advanced on Kurt. "That's it. We're gonna teach you a lesson, Hummel. One you'll never forget."

Azimio just went along with it. Kurt went to step back, but Azimio grabbed him and held him in place. "Nowhere to run, buy."

Karofsky pulled his hand back and snapped it forward driving it into Kurt's stomach. He immediately collapsed to the ground as Azimio let him go. They both stood ready for him to get back up so they could keep hitting him, but he didn't. He lay on the ground crumpled with his back to them, clutching his stomach trying desperately to breathe.

Karofsky taunted him. "Get up!"

He was only answered by Kurt's frantic coughing.

"Dude. Why you hit him so hard?"

Karofsky didn't take his eyes off of the smaller boy on the ground.

"That's as hard as I always hit."

"Yeah when you're fighting Hudson or Evans or guys your size." He looks down to Kurt. "He's only a little dude, man."

"Yeah, well I forgot, okay."

Azimio bent down to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Hey, you alright, man?"

He looked over to see a trickle of blood coming from Kurt's mouth.

"Aw, hell no man. He's bleedin'!"

Karofsky panicked. "Let's just go." He bent down to Kurt and grabbed his shirt. "He knows that if he tells..."

"Give it a rest man! He's hurt!"

Karofsky, still holding Kurt looked up at his friend. "Since when do you care?"

"Since you go from shoving him into lockers to making him spit up blood!"

Karofsky let go of Kurt and stood up. "Fine, whatever. What do we do?"

"The nurse should still be there."

With that, they both took an arm and carried him to the nurses' office. They simply tossed him on the bed. He groaned as he hit the hard cushion. He was awake, but barely there. They knocked on the door, Azimio gave one last look at the smaller boy, then they both left.

Outside, they were both walking towards their cars. It was silent. Azimio was irate at Karofsky and Karofsky was irate at Kurt. To hell with it Azimio thought.

"Did you enjoy that? Seriously?"

Karofsky stopped and turned around smiling.

"Yeah, I really did."

Azimio folded his arms. "Can you please explain to me, what he did for you to do that to 'em?"

"What do you mean? Look at him! He walks around like he owns the place wearing those ridiculous clothes. He's gay!"

Azimio suddenly approached Karofsky and punched him full force in the jaw. Karofsky fell to the ground. His friend stood over him.

"So are you."

Azimio went home leaving his friend sitting on the ground in the parking lot thinking about what had just happened. Before the day ended he would decide to go back inside. He would decide to sit outside the nurses office and he would decide to apologise to Kurt.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
